Unforgiveable Sinner
by Kanakuchikan
Summary: Right after the movie. Jack ponders about what Will might be doing by now, as does Will. So not only they meet, but another person eventually gets involved. (OC, but no mary sue..) JW, slash. unfinished. Please R&R!
1. Pondering

Author's Notes: This is an Update, due to my Beta-reader Willow, who so kindly and and freely corrects my work. ^^ I'm going on working, even if there weren't any new chapters uploaded until now. Soon. Soon it's going to be all slashy goodness.

  
  


Unforgivable sinner

  
  


Everything ought to be fine. The sun was coming up over the coast of Port Royal as always, bathing the sea in golden rays of light, breaking in the several small waves playing around the shore. 

Will took in a breath of the fresh, clean air once again. He couldn't quite figure out what brought him to his feet that early. Perhaps it was because he'd gotten used to it. He had to clean up the smithy quite early and had to start his work. And after all, Jack Sparrow would've never let him rest that long. 

Captain Jack Sparrow. It was strange, that every now and then, the thoughts of Jack Sparrow would cross his mind. Well, perhaps it wasn't that strange at all. After all, he'd spent a lot of time with that man on the same ship, the same island, fighting the same pirates. But now that had gone. He was no longer a pirate, not even Elizabeth could pretend that. But he wished he was. What had disappeared over the walls of the fort into the water had not only been a good pirate, but also a good man. 

Will had to smirk when that words crossed his mind. Right. He had gone back to normal, but it wasn't that easy. It wasn't as easy as that, going back to normal after the rough wind out there on the sea and blown onto him and he'd seen Captain Jack Sparrow stand up there with his compass that wouldn't show north. Will made a few steps into the water, just to feel it brand around his feet, that were bare. He couldn't deny it. He missed the sea. He missed the crazy crew. He missed... Well, he was not quite sure if he missed Jack Sparrow. Well, in some ways he surely did but not that affectionate. Rather like... it would be fun to see that glint in his eye and to see him turn his head towards Will and smirk to him and Will would know that there was some kind of crazy idea on his mind again. Will could nearly see the pirates face in his thoughts and smiled to himself...'So why won't you join them again?' 

The smile got wiped off his face by this thoughts and he made his way out of the water again, cursing himself for letting his mind trail off. He couldn't. He just couldn't join them, since he had responsibility here. Going back to the sea, to them, would mean becoming a real pirate and this was surely not what Elizabeth wanted. She was happy to have had her adventure. Now she was back in the safe haven, had tales to tell, and she had Will, finally, she didn't seem to have the urge to get out there again. Besides, she got to know that Pirates weren't that comfortable company, not even Captain Jack Sparrow. There he was again. Damn that man. He was a thief, would creep in everywhere. Even in Will's thoughts.

~

He stuck his chin out in the wind and enjoyed the feeling of the mast slightly swaying beneath him. It was only then Anna-Maria called and so he sighed softly, and with a slightly swaying, but elegant movement, he grabbed a rope and slid down the mast until he landed safely on the ship. He bowed in front of Anna-Maria cheekily, dragged his hat of his hair and asked in his sweetest voice: "Why would my first made disturb my sweet loneliness up there in the wind, looking at the sea?"

Anna-Maria only snorted, her hands on her hips. "About time you got down again, we're about to reach Tortuga. Any other commands, me Captain?" She emphasized the last two words, looking at him with a nearly angry look. 

"So we're near Tortuga." Jack got earnest again, put his hat back on his head and made his way fastly towards the wheel. Reaching it, he grabbed it and looked out to horizon. "We'll dock there, take care ye know where the crew hangs around whilst our lil' vacation." 

Anna-Maria sighed heavily, following him. "And what do ye plan?" 

Jack lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked at her from below, and a sly smirk played around his lips. 

"Get heavily drunk, so don' ye look for me." 

Anna-Maria just rolled her eyes and got off to the other men. Jack stood there, the wheel in his hand. He could feel the smooth, round knobs pressing against the palms of his hand. He could feel the warmth of the sun, having burnt on this wheel for a lot of time. This was his ship, his pride, his life in a way.

But still he found himself wondering what the whelp would be doing by now. It was silly, he would surely be somewhere with his bonnie lass, having some tea and biscuits. Jack could still see his face before he fell...got off that wall in the fort, his unreadable smile and his brown eyes lying upon him. So far. And he still was a good pirate. Jack knew it. It was in his blood, he couldn't fight it. Perhaps he longed for the sea, perhaps he longed for the Pearl and perhaps he even... Jack cleared his throat. As he got off the ship on the harbour of Tortuga, easily landed on the wooden planks and made his way through the crowd there, slightly swaying, swinging his hips like he used to do, his arms swinging with them, flashing a golden grin here and there. He made his way to the next inn. There was a good evening to come.


	2. Renewal

Author's notes: Also updated. Again: Thanks to my beta-reader, Willow, for finding the words that fail me.

  
  


Chapter 2: Renewal

  
  


Night fell and dawn rose. And Will still fought against this urge to go out to the sea, to sail again, on the Pearl. On the Pearl..why the Pearl of all places? He hadn't even really been on the ship for longer than a few days, but yet he wanted to sail there. And he couldn't fight it, he knew. His wish got stronger, day by day. So one day, he took the final step. 

"Elizabeth..?" 

Elizabeth looked up from the drawer, when he stood in the doorframe, feeling horribly sheepish. 

"..Will?" she returned and smiled warmly at him, turning around only partly, so she could see his face. 

"I..I..." He kneaded the hat he held in his fingers. 

"What is it with you, Will, out with it!" she demanded smiling. If only she knew. 

"I want to go away. I want to beg for your understanding and your help. I have a plea to the governor." 

Elizabeth's mouth now stood open and he already regretted what he'd said. "You..you want to go away? But why? And where?" 

He tried a smile, but it vanished from his lips. 

"Tortuga," he brought out.

"Tortuga?" she asked and got up. "Wait..isn't that where.. Isn't that where you and Captain Jack Sp.." She stopped abruptly and her eyes widened. "You..you don't want to become a pirate, do you? Tell me you don't." 

He kneaded his hat even more and felt like the most stupid man in the world. 

"Aye...I want to." It only slipped from his lips, that word, that Jack used to say often. 

"And what's got my father to do with that..?" Elizabeth asked, visibly trying to hold herself up. 

"I wanted to ask him to let me sail with a merchant's boat to Tortuga, so I can find Jack there." 

She gripped a chair standing next to her, swaying. 

"Elizabeth!" He hurried towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"So..you..you want to leave me right here and now?!" she sobbed, looking up at him with watery eyes. He turned his gaze down pitifully.

"Not right here and now..but in a few days, surely. I've thought about it carefully and..I just can't stay. The sea, it's... it's calling me like you couldn't understand." 

"So it's the sea calling you, sure?" she asked, and her tone had turned bitter for a moment as he had never heard before. He looked up amazed and gazed at her, but she covered her eyes with one hand. "Oh, Will, please..I need to think about all this. Speak to my father yourself, please," she said weakly and sank back on the chair. 

"I will, Elizabeth. I..I'm sorry." He only added and then hurried out the door, to find Elizabeth's father.

~

"So you want to leave this fields to sail out in the open sea?" The governor folded his hands, walking up and down his bureau. "But what about my daughter and your wedding?" 

Will held his hat in his hands once more. 

"I already talked to Elizabeth. It's not that I don't love her, but there's this desire in my heart I want to satisfy first, or I'll never be still. I have to return to the sea for at least some time." He said these words honestly, earnestly, and Governor Swann had to smile to himself. 

"Well, you're still a young man, aren't you? Do you have any concrete planes?" 

Will lowered his gaze for only a moment, cleared his throat.

"Erm..no. I thought of sailing with a merchant's boat until Tortuga. There I'd find some..ship to hire on." 

The governor raised one eyebrow. 

"Tortuga..? But you don't think of getting into... unhealthy company?" 

Will smirked a little bit. "If I should run into a certain pirate, I'll transmit your dearest greetings." The governor had to laugh, but turned earnest again quickly. 

"A pirate stays a pirate, Mr. Turner." 

Will smiled knowingly. "I will stay a good man, Governor Swann," he assured the governor, and silently added: 'Like my father was.'

~

It had just gotten night, when the Pearl left the harbour of Tortuga. Nobody noticed the last little creature creeping up a rope, unto the ship. It climbed like a monkey, but was a little bit larger and more human. It slid onboard and disappeared somewhere. The Pearl dashed into the sea, throwing up small waves that altered the picture of the moon in the water somehow strange, making him look more like a white butterfly, that vanished with the Pearl.

It had begun to get lighter, the sun was rising over the horizon, and Captain Jack Sparrow was standing beside his wheel, somehow hiding a small yawn in his eyes, when he suddenly heard noises. He knew Anna-Maria was somewhere out the ship, but it was definitely not her. The noises were frustrated, angry yells, somehow muffled, and the sound of fighting, that came nearer the door that lead to the lower regions of the ship. Anna-Maria stepped out of the door, obviously struggling with something. Jack leant slightly forwards, narrowing his eyes. 

Legs that stuck in leather boots and men's trousers, kicked out to all possible sides, searching for hold on the door, scratched on the floor. One, two belts, a white linen shirt and a jacket over that, obviously stolen, because it looked far more clean than the rest of the person. The rest of it - its face, for example - vanished under a heap of black hair, beaded in small Rattails, that were flying around like the legs of it, usable as a weapon for sure, and a black bandana, which had slightly shifted on the head of its wearer. 

It looked like a cat, the hands trying desperately to push away Anna-Maria's grip around their body. It hissed and screeched, it struggled, but never came free, until Anna-Maria had dragged it up to Jack, and finally let it loose. It started struggling the very moment, stood indeed very still. It adjusted its bandana with one fast movement, stroking back the beads - small black pearls, looking like glass or porcelains, were woven into them, and they made small sounds by accidentally sliding against each other. And then the thing lifted its eyes up to Jack. Skin bronzed in a way, that showed they had spent more than a few days out on the sea, lips that were swollen, but obviously pouting, a sharp nose, that somehow gave the slim face a strange look, and black eyes piercing his, trying to stare him down mercilessly. Jack cocked his head aside, giving them a careful once-over. By nearer looking, it got clear that he got a girl in front of himself, dishevelled, filthy, boyish, torn, but obviously a girl. 

He made a swaying step down to her, closing up the space between them. 

"Looky, looky, what kitty we got 'ere," he said in a sweetish, teasing tone and flashed her a charming grin, one hand of his landing on her hips. The next moment, she had slapped him in the face hardly. He slowly turned his face back to her. "..I think I didn' deserve that..." 

"Lusty bastard." She was seething, and he lay a hand on his sword. Somehow she irritated him, somehow she reminded him of someone he ought to know, but he didn't have even the faintest idea, of whom. 

"Angry kitty, it seems." He still teased, but eyed her suspiciously. Anna-Maria, who'd been standing aside, grabbed one of the girls arms again. 

"Parlay!" she had brought out in the next moment and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ye're no prisoner of ours." 

The girl laid her head back. 

"She caught me, I therefore am." Now it was her eyeing him cheekily. 

"Take me ter yer quarters," she demanded and Jack's eyes narrowed again. 

"Do as Kitty says," he made a short movement towards the captains cabin with his head. "And ye leave us alone there." He followed her in a close distance. Shortly after Anna-Maria had closed the door after them, he turned his full attention towards her. She had her arms crossed, showing him she felt quite safe, but not exactly like talking. 

"What d'yer think yer doin', Kitty, eh? Ye're on a pirates ship, dunno if ye know, but pirates are vicious men that.." 

"Ravish and plunder and kill - think ye can fool me, Capt'n?" She cut out his speech and gazed at him again. "I've been to sea with lads tha' looked far more vicious than you do, Capt'n Jack Sparrow." She dragged the last two words, leaning her head back again, her eyes never leaving his. 

"So ye've heard of me." He smiled self-pleased and put his hands together. 

"That's why I'm 'ere. I've got somethin' to offer to ye." 

Jack smirked at her words, pushed aside a chair and sat down, carefully folding his legs on the table and eyeing her with the charming smile of a true bohemian. "..which is?" 

She put her hands on the table, opposite to him, and leant forwards. Out of the decollete of her shirt slipped a golden chain, quite strong, but fine-worked. 

"There's been a ring which used ter be on this chain until that dirty dogs of British Navy ripped it righ' off me neck." She turned her head and a red mark became visible on the side of her neck. "This ring holds a secret only I can solve, an' a map only I can read, leading to a treasure therefor only I can find, savvy?" 

He looked at her quite puzzled when she ended her sentence like this. 

"A treasure, and tha's all?" He raised on eyebrow and made a declining gesture with his hand. "I shall believe li'l pirate-stories of a li'l kitty?" 

She bit her lip, obviously angered. 

"Ye better believe pirate stories of a pirate-kitty," she snapped harshly and ripped back the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a branded "P" just like he himself had. 

"Where ye got that?" Jack leaned forward, suddenly interested, and grabbed her wrist, studying it closely.

"Been.. Unlucky." She said with a small pause Then she pulled back her wrist, but leant in closer to him. "If ye help me getting my goods back, I shall take you to a secret place, and lead ye to the treasure..." She looked at him measuring, and he studied her eyes carefully for any hint of lying. 

"Deal?" She held out a hand to him, and he grabbed it with one of his own. 

"Deal. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Kitty."

~

He had already met all measures to leave Port Royal as soon as possible. It was only one more night he had to spend there, and he decided to spend it with Elizabeth. Of course, he'd leave her as it got time to bed, but as the sun declined and sunk into the ocean, he politely knocked on her door. 

"It's open." She returned from inside. He opened the door and slipped inside. She lay aside the brush on the drawer and looked at him from the mirror, her eyes searching for his. "And you're sure you want to leave?" She simply asked and he walked near her, nodding slowly. 

"I can't do different than following the call in my heart. If I had to decide whether to fight on the pirates or on the Navy's side, I'd clearly choose the Pirates. Elizabeth, can you understand?" He had his hands laid on the edge of the chair she was sitting on. She thought about it, then lowered her eyes and nodded. 

"He said, it was in your blood, didn't he?" 

Will sighed. "It's not that, it's just... I adjusted on this ship. It felt right." 

Elizabeth lifted her head up again and her eyes gazed at his from the mirror. 

"And doesn't it, here?" He gulped at this direct question. In that very moment, he couldn't tell. It didn't always feel homey, like it did when he was out in the ocean, it was just different. But he knew what he had to say:

"Yes, it does, but..." He couldn't finish the sentence, since in the very moment, there was a loud shot ringing in the air, and Elizabeth whirled around, staring at Will. 

"Canons." The both of them said in unison. 

Will turned around quickly as well, and rushed out of the door, Elizabeth doing her best to try and follow him. He sped down the stairs, out on the street. There was a terrible chaos in the streets, but Pirates were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he saw that some of the ships resting in the harbour had been set fire on. Men of the Navy tried desperately to hold it from setting afire the houses near the harbour, but it seemed useless. Suddenly, Will spotted a small boat, turned around, moving half under water. 'He shouldn't always use the same tricks.' He saw something creep up at the shore and he followed silently. The figure, small and slim, a boy perhaps, looked around carefully, but all the men were totally absorbed into the exercises they had. 

As the figure dove into the mass of people running around in the city, towards the shore, he almost lost them. He ran around puzzled, trying to spot them again, but it seemed senseless. He stood still , watching around carefully, until he saw light in the office of the Commodore. A short movement in front of the window, disappearing in the shadow of the house. Right. He hurried towards the house.

He stopped in front of the door, panting. 

"Commodore..Pirates."

It sounded from inside, and suddenly, there was a struggle, ending with a loud 'Cloink!' and the sound of something falling to the ground with a muffled sound. The light in the room perished. Will thought fast. Whatever was there, it would surely not be stupid enough to run out of the door. So he crept towards the window, and the very next moment, the figure slid out of that window. 

"Stand still." He had drawn his sword and pointed it towards the figure, which stood still and then turned around. Small stature, black hair falling around tanned skin, dark eyes glittering in the spare light of the moon. Will hesitated stunned. 

"Jack..?" he breathed for a moment, but, wait, Jack was taller and not that slim... but thinking that it already was too late. A foot met his wrist and a sharp ache flashed through him, his sword flying into the grass. 

"S'rry, lad." The figure panted, a boys or a woman's voice, and started running off. 

Will ran after her only seconds later, down to the shore. There was a fiery fight ongoing. Dozens of Pirates fighting against perhaps as much Navy-men, which were quite uncoordinated without the command of their Commodore. He had now sword, that was a problem. So he picked one up from the ground, using his left hand, since the wrist of his right still ached horribly. He crossed blades with the next Pirate, that came into his sight. They fought a bit, but he couldn't get superior by using his left hand. Suddenly, the moon came out behind a cloud and both of the fighters sank their swords nearly in unison. 

"Anna-Maria?" he asked puzzled. 

"Will?" She asked back. 

"Is Jack here, too?"

~

"I wanna get into the Commodore's house, steal the ring from his finger and make me way off and ye're the one responsible for me getting off, savvy?"

Jack toyed with a bead of his beard, hanging down from his chin and thought about it. 

"But tha' it's Port Royal of all places..." Kitty shrugged. 

"It doesn' matter ter me in which way the town matters ter ye, me Capt'n." Jack turned around, rolling his eyes and made his way over the ship. 

"Come 'ere, I'll show somethin' ter ye."

~

Kitty was amazed that the trick with the overturned boat actually worked. 

She heard shootings around herself and cannon balls hitting the ships of the navy lying in the harbour. She bowed down, when the water got shallower, and finally crept out on the beach. She took a look around, but everyone around her was only having eyes for the fire on the ships. A few civilians were screaming, as civilians always did in those situations. She crept up the beach, into the bushes. When the Commodore's house came into sight, she set her feet especially carefully. One soldier, as she had predicted. She drew the pistol Jack had given her from her belt and pointed it on the soldier, while she was still standing in the dark. 

"'Kay, and now ye'll just not move here and be all still, righ'?" She said in a low voice, stepping out into the light. The soldier was shocked, letting his sword down immediately. 

"Now ye'll go righ' into there and tell yer Commodore there're Pirates in the town. No more or less, nev'r forget that pistol in yer back." 

She grinned and grabbed his shoulder hard, turning him around and pushing him forward. He stumbled into the corridor, which was unlighted, then he knocked on the door. Kitty heard footsteps, and she bowed back into the shadow, still holding up the pistol. The Commodore opened the door from inside his bureau. 

"...Soldier?" One saw that he had other problems than caring for a single soldier, with all his ships out in the harbour burning. 

"Commodore... Pirates." Was all the soldier brought out, and in the next moment, he got hit in his neck. Kitty pointed the gun at the stunned Commodore. 

"Ye've got somethin' that's mine, Matey." 

He stumbled backwards, towards his desk. 

Kitty thought he had to think she was dumb or something, not noticing he searched for his gun. So she just lifted her gun fast, knocking it against his temple. The Commodore fell to the ground as if struck by a lightning. She slipped the ring from his finger, putting the pistol back. She preferred fighting without guns, nevertheless. Then she cut down the light and opened the window to slip out into the darkness. 

Jack and the rest of the men waited on the ship for the sign. Right when the light inside the Commodore's house vanished, Jack ordered the men to put the boats to water.

Reaching the beach, they saw themselves confronted with the Navy soldiers, being totally overworked. 

"'ere we go, me Hearties!" Jack yelled full of enthusiasm, and with a yell, the Pirates stormed the beach. 

Kitty froze, when a voice behind her commanded: 

"Stand still." She turned around and saw a young man, his sword drawn, looking determined to stop her. The moment she looked at him, his eyes widened. 

"..Jack..?" He whispered and his sword sunk. His mistake, because Kitty wasn't the hesitating one. With a sudden movement, her body whirling, she kicked his sword out of his hand. He hissed, holding his wrist. 

"S'rry lad." She panted, then hurried off. But it left her questioning, where the lad did know Jack from? 

When she came to the beach, most of the Pirates were already engaged in heavy fights. She caught a glimpse of Jack. 'Good man, after all.." She thought by herself, when suddenly she seemed to be surrounded by soldiers. She held the ring in one hand, so she had to get that free. 

With a sudden movement, she put the ring into her mouth, positioning it under her tongue. She tried to fight them off, tried not to come into touch with their sword, but they seemed to get nearer and nearer. "Jack!" she yelled, and was nearly choked by the ring, before the first grabbed her. She hit him, and others grabbed her arms, dragging her off, while she only saw Jack and some others hurrying to help her.This wasn't supposed to go that wrong.


	3. Freeing

Chapter 3: Freeing

  
  


Will had never before seen Jack that thoughtful and that openly worried. Shortly after the girl had been dragged away by the soldiers, they had left, and now they were sailing the open sea, though not far from the shore. Jack rubbed his palms against each other, than leant them against his lips. His eyes narrowed a bit, while the crew stood around him waiting for him to speak. 

"We've ter save the Kitty, me Hearties." He began to speak then, his arms opening. 

"What 'bout the Codex?" Anna-Maria threw in, eyeing him suspiciously. The men murmured. "Nothin' 'bout the Codex. We've ter save her." He sharply answered and seemed to think again. "But why?" Anna-Maria asked once again leaning her head back. 

"'Cause I need her, finish. Me hearties, you swore ter follow my commands and sail under my flag." Suddenly, his speaking became clearer and his voice sharpened. Anna-Maria stiffened. "...what's this Kitty he's talking about?" Will whispered softly to her, when suddenly Jack reached out his arm for him. 

"Will!" Will lifted up to eyebrows and stepped closer to Jack. "The two of us will sneak our way into the prison and free her..." Will looked uncomfortable. 

"They changed the cell-doors after you escaped so I don't think I can do without attracting any attention." His look turned doubtful. Jack stroked along his moustache with two fingers and thought again. 

"But we will sneak into the prison just to find out when she ought to be hanged and we'll free her by then. And ye, me men.." He cast a glance around, made a swiftly movement with his hand, then cleared his throat. "..and woman, will follow me in the face of danger?" The Pirates let out a single yell of approvements, and Will asked himself what it was Jack had, that all these people followed his eccentric way, while Jack only smiled satisfied and nodded, as if he hadn't expected something different.

~

Kitty sat back against the wall of the cell. 

"Had another Pirate in this cell before, Missy." The soldier on post told her freely. "Named Jack Sparrow, he was." Kitty raised an eyebrow unimpressed. 

"Not tha' of a great Pirate he's." She muttered. 

"What did you say?" The soldier, obviously longing for entertainment, came near her cell. "Kin' o' a son o' a dog he's, tha' Jack Sp'rrow." She was still speaking very slowly and in a low voice, and she seemed to swallow whole words. The soldier smirked. 

"Well, he's Pirate." Then he placed a nosy look upon her. "..By the way, what does a young, pretty girl like you have to do with pirates?" He smirked a little more. She looked up on him almost lazily. 

"M' mammy tol' me ter." She said slowly and seemed very concentrated. 

"You're gonna be hanged by tomorrow, you know?" She dragged her bandana slightly deeper into her forehead. 

"Aye." The soldier hissed slightly and shook his head, until, in the very next moment, he fell on the ground with a hard sound. The girl looked up hastily and got on her feet suddenly. She found herself eye in eye with Jack Sparrow.

"So tomorrow ye'll be hanged?" Was all he brought out hastily. He didn't want to destroy this action, again. 

"Aye." She cast a side-glance towards Will, eyed him suspiciously. He could tell she mistrusted him. 

"We'll save ye, I..." Suddenly he fell silent and listened. "There they come..." She made a sudden gesture towards him, and Will turned his head towards the door to make out how far they still were. When he turned around again, the only thing he saw was the girl reaching out for Jack, grabbing his neck and pulling him towards herself. His and Jack's eyes widened the same time, when she pressed her lips on his, only parted through the cell's doors. He saw her tongue pushing into his mouth. That very moment she let go, Jack looked a little more relaxed than he did within the kiss. 'Who wonders.' Will silently thought and was surprised over his anger. No question why Jack wanted the girl to be saved. He took one or two steps backwards, when they already heard voices asking for the soldier to answer. One man entered the room, and was being hit by Will standing in a corner.

"Out of here! Now!" Jack only nodded, cast a glance towards the girl, who pressed a finger on her lips, and then they ran up the stairs and out of the house, sneaking back to the pearl. 

No matter how many questions Will posed, Jack would not answer, only mutter here and there. And when they reached the ship, he disappeared into his cabin at once, coming out again only minutes later, looking a little liberated somehow. 

"That girl..." Will immediately began, but Jack declined. 

"Let's go in there," he gestured towards his cabin. In the cabin, Jack let himself down on a chair, leaning backwards ans folding his legs on the table like he always did. "The gal - we refer ter her as 'Kitty' - has been foun' aboard me ship by Anna-Maria." He looked at Will, who looked thoughtful. 

"..was she the one in the Commodores bureau this night?" Jack dragged his hat off his head and nodded. 

"Aye. Wanted ter go there. We've got kinda deal, her an' me." Will raised an eyebrow. "But I shan't talk 'bout it. Now," Jack took his feet of the table and raised. "We shall only 'ave a good drink and think 'bout what ter do tomorrow." He took two bottles of some liquid - guess what, it was rum - out of the cupboard and returned to the table. "And discuss," Jack added, swaying slightly (the thought of alcohol already seemed to make him get drunk) and gesturing towards Will, "Why ye, lad, are on me ship at all."

~

"They'll hang her around evening." Will supposed and Anna-Maria snorted. 

"I don' understand, why we should keep that li'l beast on our ship. They made some sorts of deal, I s'pose, but I still don' understand." Will nodded slowly, adjusted the bandage he had around his wrist (it still hurt, but he could deal) and looked at Anna-Maria. 

"Not that of a Pirate?" Anna-Maria shook her head. 

"She is, oth'rwise Jack wouldn't've kept her. She'd sneak in ev'rywhere, and I s'pose she isn't that bad of a fighter, but, still... " Will remembered their first meeting and gave a little laugh. "When I first saw her I've mistaken her for Jack.." He rubbed his one eye, and Anna-Maria looked aware. 

"So ye also noticed? I thought I'd been goin' mad, seein' Jack everywhere..she's like a small, female copy o' him." She declined. "The last days.. Ye shall see them grinning ter each other, 'bout some kinda joke he or she made ter the crew." Anna-Maria rolled her eyes. And Will listened to her carefully. After what he saw, it didn't amaze him. Seemed that Jack didn't deal with the girls on land anymore, but already brought them on his ship. That thought seemed to anger him even more, without being able to tell, why. "And none of the crew may touch her, she's jumping 'round like some sort of sain'...'tis drivin' me insane.." Will silently wondered about how talkative Anna-Maria was, but didn't say anything. Jack stepped out on the ship, looking awfully fresh, even though the night had been a long and drunken one. Will guessed that it had to be the air. He spotted Will and Anna-Maria, and flashed them a broad grin, all his gold teeth glittering in the morning sun. 

"Ready fer the a'venture of yer life, Matey? Savin' a kitty from a tree?" He patted Wills shoulder, then laid his arm around them. Will was astonished of his sudden nearness. The men on land used to keep distance, and well, he knew Jack, but not that good. On the other hand he had to admit that he didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt..good, but strange. Jack wildly gestured towards the horizon. "Look at tha', me mate, didn't ye miss that like the air ye breathe?" It was obvious that Captain Jack Sparrow was in a very excellent mood, in opposition to Anna-Maria, who just walked away silently. 

"What's with Anna-Maria?" Will asked, and Jack gave a charming heartbreaker-grin. 

"I s'pose she's jealous. Been angry all the time Kitty was aboard." He looked rather proud of himself, and Will looked at him puzzled. 

"So it's..you and Kitty..?" He made a vague gesture between himself and Jack, and Jack started laughing roughly. 

"Well, actually.." He got quiet, leaning in towards Will and murmured: "There's nothin'. Nothin' ter worry 'bout." He rolled his eyes and then winked. 

"But..down there in the prison..?" Will raised both his eyebrows, his brown eyes even larger than normally, and mercilessly questioning Jack. 

"Dunno." Jack grinned again, taking his hand from Wills shoulder and scratching the back of his head. "Seems ter be a reflex, women develop with me." He winked again, reaching out and ruffling Wills hair. "Ye'll understand, boy, some time." He grinned over the whole of his face, totally pleased with himself and wandered off towards the wheel. Will couldn't say how much he'd lacked that, he just had. It was strange how Jack's face and his movements would stick to Will's mind, and appear sometimes, if something reminded him of Jack (..even if it was only a palm tree swaying slightly to the wind), and a sharp ache that felt like homesickness would flash through his heart.

~

Jack was brilliant in a way, at least he got really creative, when it was something about freeing people belonging to his crew. One ought to think his ideas were great. Anna-Maria, whom Jack wanted to put into a dress, didn't think so at all. 

"Ye'll just fake an attack, somethin', an' I will start the whole thing 'til the lads come t' help me at me sign, an' after that we'll just look wha' happens.." He somehow mumbled and beamed right into her face. When he started batting eyelashes, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'll do as ye say, me Capt'n." He seemed to beam even more, if that was possible.

So by afternoon, the crew encircled the place where Kitty should be hanged, pretending to be drunken sailors, merchants or beggars. 

When the evening came, the executor prepared to put on his clothes, when a knock on his door made him turn around. He opened the door and eyed the lad in front of him suspiciously. Not much smaller, but more slim, and with very eccentric clothing, a walking-stick with a metal knob in his hand, and a bright smile on his face. 

"Excuse me, Sir." He just said hit the executor with his stick. The knob met his temple, and with an awful sound, the executor fell to the ground. Jack stepped over the unconscious man, closed the door and eyed the room carefully. He held the clothes in front of him. "Not fashionable, but whatev'r."

"A lot of people have approached on taking part in the ceremony of the hanging of this young girl." The Commodore reported proudly to the governor, standing next to him, while he sat with Elizabeth, having a very good look over the execution. 

"Such a young girl, it's a pity.. Tell me, Commodore, have you finally found out about her name? I reminded me there were some problems.." He looked up at the Commodore questioning. 

"Well, yes, indeed there were. She refused to tell us her name, but when we searched her clothes, we found a paper where her birth date and name were recorded on, obviously from an orphanage or something similar." Elizabeth interrupted him: 

"You searched her clothes? Does that mean, you had to undress her?" She lifted an eyebrow disapprovingly. The Commodore cleared his throat. 

"Erm, well, in order to find out who she is - we can't just hang nobody - we had to search her clothes, but be assured, dear Miss Swann, that the most important parts of her body stayed covered." She leant back at that answer, but still looked disapproving. The girl had just been led towards the place. She held her head up in the air. The sun shone on her bronzed skin, her high cheekbones and her sharp nose reminded Elizabeth of someone she knew. She climbed the gibbet, wearing men's clothes. When she positioned under the rope, she turned her face towards the Governor and Elizabeth. Her lips seemed to be in a steady pout, and her nearly black eyes glittered full of pride. When her gaze met Elizabeth's, it struck Elizabeth like thunder: That girl strongly reminded her of Captain Jack Sparrow. In all her way of walking and looking, the colour of her eyes, the bandana she was wearing - though the colour differed -, the pearls and her dishevelled, filthy beads (1). She shook her head, made a ghastly movement with her hand over her eyes, and when she turned her gaze towards the girl, it looked to the sky, and therefor not so much like Jack Sparrow anymore. She was seeing phantoms, indeed. 

Ann-Maria, carefully hidden under a hat and wearing a dress indeed, even if it was simple, was eyeing the whole ceremony with an awful feeling. What if something in Jack's plan had gone wrong, like always? What if she mimicked that attack and one would prison her herself? She gave a deep sigh, lowered her head and waited. She'd just do like she had been told, and everything would be fine.

A soldier stepped out to read out the roll of accuses: "The city of Port Royal accuses this young maiden, to be fallen under the sins of the devil. Ms. Eve-Lynn Sparrow," Anna-Marias head shot up at the mentioning, and Elizabeth stiffened in her seat, "you are accused and guilty of murder, thieving, piracy, and therefor you will suffer death through hanging..." and he folded the role again, after reading out place and date as well.

"..what is he telling, I can't understand anything..." Will murmured angrily to Gibbs, who was hiding near the Governor with him, but Gibbs just declined, eyeing the whole situation very carefully, to step in the right moment. 

"Tha' isn't the important part." But another had heard. And Jack had the feeling of something very icy dropping into his stomach, just like Kitty - or better: Eve-Lynn - had in this very moment. He lowered his eyes under the mask of the executor, just to calm himself and not be noticed. There was only one Sparrow sailing these seas. And by now, he finally figured out, whom she had reminded him of: It was the same face staring at him from the mirror.

It all went very quickly. The drummer drummed a steady rhythm, which was his sign (he had been nearly hanged too often, he supposed), and he stepped nearer to Kitty on the wooden ground. Anna-Maria suddenly started twitching and screaming, hitting around herself. In that very moment, Jack drew his sword and cut the rope Kitty was supposed to hang on. The commodore jumped up, when suddenly Will ran into him from behind, nearly knocking him over. "Pirates!" He coughed, and Elizabeth jumped up, as well. Suddenly, the place was filled up with several Pirates, the executor among them, fighting the Commodore's men. The next moment, Will froze. A pistol was held at his head from behind. 

"Avast!" Gibbs bellowed. "Leave the weapons!" He demanded. Elizabeth had frozen, but when she met Wills eyes she could tell, he wasn't feeling that unfamiliar at all, and she thought fast. She started screaming hysterically. 

"Oh my god, Father! Do as he wants! Oh, Will! My fiancé!" She did her best to start crying. The Governor sighed heavily, and nodded towards the Commodore. 

"Give in." The Commodore sighed again, and turned towards his men. 

"Stop fighting! Weapons to the ground!" He commanded, and the men obeyed, even though Jack couldn't help hitting one of them for the last time. Swords fell to the ground. Kitty smirked, grabbed one - and with one fast jump she was with the governor, and harshly grabbed Elizabeth's hair, holding the sword up to her neck. The governor paled, and Kitty gave him a daring grin, bowing slightly. 

"I'd love to stay with yer, but ye might as well excuse us.. We'll take Missy here down to the harbour and hail the man that follows and therefor decides her fate." Elizabeth gulped, but then was harshly dragged away by Kitty, as was Jack by Gibbs, as a second 'prisoner'. The Commodore gestured the men not to follow the group of Pirates, that was walking away from the place in triumph. When they disappeared, the Governor buried his face in his hands, and the Commodore gave the command to follow in appropriate distance. He could swear he could hear Jack Sparrow sing some triumphal pirate chantey. 

Jack Sparrow was indeed singing. After he had gestured towards Kitty to let that sword down, Elizabeth and Will voluntarily followed them to the harbour. When the crew started getting in to the boats, Jack bowed in front of Elizabeth and then stroked her cheek. 

"And ye, Miss Swann. Have just seen us disappear, no idea where we went, rightey?" He winked and then walked towards a boat swaying. Will looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry." He said and breathed a kiss unto her cheek before he went to follow Jack. And this time, she didn't have to fake the tears that rolled down her cheeks when the men of the Navy found her. She was sobbing uncontrollably. 

"They just dis..disappeared and..they..they took Will with themselves.....!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

1. I'm sure, you know how Rasta-tails look like, right? So it's if you're wearing them for very long, they get kinda filthy on beginning. (all the stuff sticks in there and it really isn't very tasty to comb them out...) That's what I mean by 'filthy' beads. It still looks like Rasta, that means, different from these Jack has.


End file.
